I'll Tell Her Later
by I Lurk In Your House
Summary: Ally's been acting weird lately, and she won't tell Austin what's going on! He wants to know, but is he pushing too far? Bad summery, read, I promise you'll like it... maybe
1. Chapter 1

First Fanfiction everyone! I hope you like it! If you miraculously **do** like it, review and I'll post another story!

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY._**

* * *

Ally was upstairs in the practice room trying to relax. She had a nice book with her and she almost did relax. Until:

CRASH!

Ally, feeling slightly frustrated, went downstairs, to see Austin and Dez next to various broken instruments.

"Sorry?" Austin offered. Ally always gave them a short lecture about responsibility and other lessons that applied to this, so when Ally just waved it off and walked out of the store (it was closed long before), it surprised Austin a bit.

"Dez? Is it weird that Ally didn't lecture us about breaking the instruments?" Austin asked his friend. "Who cares? Now we have twenty extra minutes to do something fun!" he exclaimed.

Austin knew it wasn't twenty minutes that they'd gained. In fact, her longest lecture was 14 minutes and 12 seconds. He knew this because he's always treasured every moment with her.

Okay, so maybe not always. He hadn't started treasuring until after they wrote Break Down the Walls. Though, he only recently admitted to himself he liked Ally.

It didn't matter. There was something wrong with Ally. Did she get in trouble? No, then Ally would've given a really long lecture.

It hurt Austin that she wouldn't tell him. It made him mad he still didn't know her well enough to know what's going on.

•••••••••••••••••••

Austin later decided to take a walk, so there was. While he was walking he saw a certain brunette. "Ally?" He asked. Ally looked up. She had been crying, but long before he had found her.

Austin mentally face palmed for not being here early enough to comfort her. "Ally, what's wrong?" He asked, gently, knowing just how fragile Ally is.

Ally sniffed in reply.

"Ally, you can tell me," he said. She just looked at her lap. "Ally, all I want to do is help," he said, sounding kind and gentle, but feeling very frustrated.

Why didn't Ally want to even talk to him? They were supposed to be best friends. What do you do when your best friend won't tell you something? Are they still your best friend? "Ally," he said.

"Just leave me alone," she said. What? Austin was very shocked by this. Why wouldn't she want him to help? Was she mad?

"I just want to know what's wrong," he said, frustration starting to creep into his voice. "Then go away!" She said with hurt and anger in voice. She got up and started to walk a away.

Austin was always stubborn, so characteristically, he got up, and put his arms around Ally to stop her. "Austin," she said shakily. Was this going to far? Nah.

"Let me go!" She said. "Ally, what's wrong? Tell me and I'll let you go," he said, this time, not holding back his frustration. Suddenly, she started to cry.

Maybe this was going to far. Even if it was, it was to late to go back. Austin turned her around so she could cry into his chest.

He pet her head and said things he assumed would make her feel better. This hasn't ever actually happened before.

Her sobbing died down and they sat down on the bench. "Ally," he said, a little cautiously," What's wrong?". Once again she cried. "Ally, it's okay," he said.

Once her crying stopped again, he said,"Ally, please tell me. He half expected her to start crying again.  
But she didn't. Instead, she said,"Remember Elliot?" She asked.

How could he forget? Seriously, he's been trying to. "Well, that time I went on vacation, I ran into him and I saw him, and we found a lot more talk about and we- we," Ally couldn't finish her sentence. She wouldn't. Then again, she couldn't hide from Austin forever. "We started to secretly date," she finally said.

"What?" Austin asked, extremely surprised. "So, was it guilt that you didn't tell m- us? Is that why you're sad?" He asked.

"No," she said. "Oh," Austin said, slightly hurt," Then why?". She started to cry again. Realizing she couldn't tell him, she pulled out a picture on her phone.

When Austin saw the picture. It was of Elliot kissing Ally. But then he looked closer and realized it wasn't Ally. It was someone else.

Ally cried harder. Austin pulled her into a hug. "It's okay . I'm sorry that I made you tell me," he said. "It's okay," she said.

"You want some ice cream?" He said in a playful tone. Ally smiled and wiped away her tears. "Okay," she said as they walked off together.

It was a perfect time to tell Ally his feelings. Tell her how much he liked, no, loved her.

All Austin did was smile to himself and think, I'll tell her, later.


	2. I Will Tell Her

Review if you like it! This is the absolute last chapter. Tell me if you want me to write another story.

Do I need a disclaimer? I didn't own it last chapter, I don't own it this one.

* * *

It has been weeks since Ally's heartbreak, and she had made a quick recovery, to Austin's pleasure, seeing she obviously never really loved Elliot.

Still, Austin couldn't find the courage to tell her how much HE cares. How much better he cod treat her than Elliot could, we all know that much, though.

But how do tell someone, no, not someone, your best friend, your completely in love with them? You don't just blurt out things like this. It's not an icebreaker. No, it's three dangerous words that could result in two significantly different outcomes. One, she loves him too, happy ending! Two, she doesn't feel the same way, and he destroys his friendship with her.

He tends to try to ignore two.

One rainy day in the practice room, writers block was going around. "Hey Ally, you wanna take a break?" he asked. "Sure," she said.

"So..." He said awkwardly. "Austin, something's up. I know. Your not awkward around me when everything's normal," she said. Bad move, he thought.

"Austin, I guarantee you, something is wrong. I know you too well. Just tell me. I don't judge, remember?" she said.

Of course he remembered. He remembered everything about her. Her face, her personality, everything.

She was right. Just as he had her memorized, she had him memorized. But not in the 'I'm crushing on you really hard' kind of way.

As quickly as he could, he said,"Ally, I know you don't feel the same way so your going to hate me after this, but I'm incredibly in love with you". Ally stared at him, shocked.

"And now you hate me, a knew it," he said, with voice cracking. "Austin I-" she started. "It's okay Ally, you don't like me like that," said. He couldn't take anymore. He ran down stairs and hid behind one of the big instruments. If you asked him, he'd deny it, but he started to sob right then and there.

It was a girly reaction, he didn't think he'd react this way either, but he did. It happens to boys too.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Ally didn't know what just happened. When she asked him what was going on with him, she hadn't expected him to say I Love You.

Did she feel the same way? She can't. He's her best friend. She can't like, err, love him. Then again, Austin loved her. Then it dawned upon her how much she really daydreamed about him. His cute little brown eyes, and blonde hair that went with it just so. How could she not like him?

She went downstairs, almost expecting him to be waiting there. Sitting on the counter, looking adorable. But he wasn't. Was he outside? In the rain? No, he couldn't be. Her thoughts were confirmed when she heard faint sobs from behind the new piano against the wall.

"Austin? Is that you?" She asked. No answer. She pushed the piano out of the way and found an Austin. Not the happy, upbeat Austin she'd grown used to, this was a different kind. His brown eyes were tear stained, and his facial expression looked heart-broken.

It was unnecessary, of course. He wouldn't let Ally finish. She loved him too.

But anyway, the sight shattered Ally's heart. This wasn't how Austin was supposed to be. She sat down and gave him a hug. A big one. One to get the message through. After all, actions speak louder than words.

Austin hugged back, not really knowing exactly what it meant. He guessed it was along the lines of, I don't hate you.

Austin, still thinking she didn't love him, sniffed. This one sound broke Ally's heart all over again. He loves me too, just say it! "Austin, I don't hate you," she said, still hugging.

Well he's already established that much.

He couldn't hold it in. She would never love him. His sobs returned, much like the heart break Ally was going through, but this time more severe.

True, he was literally in the arms of his dream girl, and he knew she didn't hate him, but she didn't love him either! Well, that's what he thought.

How do I tell him? Ally thought. Austin was being oddly fragile. She told him she didn't hate him, but that caused him to cry. Odd. "Austin, I do love you. And not in that brother-sister way, or that best friend way, I mean I really love you," she said confidently.

His sobbing stopped. Not all at once. It took a while to process. But once that was done, he regained is confidence.

He smiled and let go of her. He suddenly had a smug look on his face. "So you'll go on a date with me? Once this rain clears up and everything," he asked. "It would be my pleasure," she answered honestly.

With that, they leaned in to the best kiss of there lives


End file.
